Her Little Girl
by gioconda133
Summary: Takes place in season 3b. Regina wakes up after the second curse in Storybrooke and finds a little surprise
1. Chapter 1

It takes place in season 3b (perhaps it'll go further). Kind of alternative universe in which Regina wakes up after thee second curse and finds a little surprise.

It's my first story so please be forgiving for every imperfections. Also English isn't my first language so I would like to apologise for every mitake.

Hope you'll like it.

Chapter 1 THE AWAKENING

The last thing she remembered was giving Henry and Emma new memories and deactivating the curse. The curse which was supposed to bring her happy ending. And now she was standing in the borders of Storybrooke and saying goodbye to her only source of happiness - her son. But it was the only way to make everyone safe and that was the most important thing in the moment, even if it meant that her son would lose every memory about her and she will never see him again. _'All magic comes with the price'_ she taught.

And then the most unpredictable thing happened. She woke up, which wasn't strange at all. But she woke up in her bedroom in Storybrooke, the one that was supposed to vanish from the earth in the moment when she transported everyone to the Enchanted Forest. And it wasn't all. The sound that woke her up was the most surprising. It was the sound she hasn't heard in 12 years time - baby's cry. When she stood up she saw new furniture in her room, it was a beautiful wooden cradle. And inside it a baby, as she could tell a newborn. She picked it up and the baby immediately stopped crying. It was a very little beautiful girl with deep blue eyes and black hair. The other feature of the baby was a distinctive smirk.

She wasn't the only one surprised citizen of Storybrooke. After making sure that the baby was fine and asleep she went to see if anything had changed in the city. She would have taken the baby with her but besides the cradle she didn't have anything connected to the baby like clothes or stroller. The first place she went to was Snow's apartment. When she saw her the only thing she could do was to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Snow.

"I can see that last year was really productive in Enchanted Forest" she said and chuckled again.

"What do you mean? And wait, a year? How do you know?" questioned her step-daughter

"Let me take you to my house, it may answer some of your questions" said Regina with mysterious voice.

She was quite happy that they were going back to her house because she already started to worry about the little girl in the cradle in her bedroom.

"She is adorable" said Snow with her sickly sweet voice. "Yours?"

"The thing is that I have no idea" said Regina with sadness in her voice and looked at Her Little Girl.

The truth was that she really wanted the girl to be hers. She knew her for only few hours but already got to love her. There was something in that child that was telling her she could be her daughter.

"There is only one way to find out" told her Snow. "We're not longer in the Enchanted Forest. This is the land of many technologies. You can do DNA test" encouraged her step-daughter.

And she listened to her. Few minutes later they were in their way to the hospital. When they got there all eyes was on them. It wasn't strange in any way, well Snow was very pregnant and Regina was holding a big basket with a little baby inside.

"I can see we have a babyboom here in Storybrooke" said Whale and looked suspiciously at Regina, like he was wondering whose child she had stolen in her "Henry mourning madness"

"Ha ha, very funny" said Regina "I want to find parents of that baby, I found her today morning in my bedroom"

"And you still want to check that? Isn't that obvious?" asked shocked doctor

"I want to make sure" added the mayor "And I have the last question. Can I be with her during all of this?"

"Of course, legally speaking as long as we don't find her parents you have custody over this child." told her Whale "Mary Margaret, would you like to be with them?" he asked Snow who was now talking with a nurse.

"No, I think I may have my own questions" she answered and pointed at her belly.

"Ok, so let's go" said Whale and showed Regina the direction they were going.

After half an hour all basic test were finished and the mayor already knew that the girl is perfectly healthy and is almost two weeks old. For the most important she had to wait until next day.

When she was going home with Her Little Girl she couldn't think of anything else than the fact that she really wanted her to be her daughter. Especially after she lost Henry forever. Funny thing was that she hasn't even taught about the name and "_Her Little Girl" _sounded in her head just right, like it always was meant to be her name. She wasn't one of the girls who as the teenagers was making up a list of ridiculous names for their children. Having a mother like Cora she was thinking of not having children at all. The name for Henry came spontaneous and so natural that no one would argue about it. On the way she decided to buy some clothes and baby carrier. Even if this wasn't her child she wanted it to have something to wear and since she was wrapped only in the blanket and was sleeping in the big basket, which was quite cute but she wanted her girl to have the best things.

She almost hasn't slept that night. Not because of the child, on the contrary Her Little Girl was quiet and slept like angel. It was Regina who almost panicked at the taught that she might not be hers. So only after the alarm clock beeped she was ready to exit the house with her girl and headed to the hospital.

"Do you have the result?" she asked Whale without even saying "Good morning"

"Yes, I do" answered the doctor with peace in his voice. It was visible that he was gloating that for once he has power over miss mayor.

"And?"

"She is definitely yours" he said and it was enough for Regina to send him one of her most beautiful smiles "But unfortunately I wasn't able to find out who is the father. Probably anyone from the recent curse because I have genetic material from most of them"

That information made Regina curious about it. "_So who the hell had I slept with?" _she asked herself.

The next day all Storybrooke was talking about one thing: Regina's daughter. To avoid glances from everyone at Her Little Girl she left her with Snow and went to do the most needed shopping like baby clothes and car seat for the toddler. She was lucky not to bump to the most gossiping people in town so her shopping went in peace. Few hours later she was in Charmings apartment with many bags of clothes in almost every color (she just couldn't imagine her daughter wearing pink clothes). The first thing she had done was to hold Her Little Girl. She had known her for just few days but she already loved her with all her heart. And in that exact moment the child sent her a little smile. It was as cute as infant's smile can be. Charmings looked at her with such joy, they were happy she finally found her little happy ending (they knew that her big happy ending required Henry and mysterious father of her daughter).


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the positive reviews. I must say one thing. I know that woman that had just gave birth has some changes in her body but I wanted the child to be a real surprise for Regina so all that stuff kind of disapeared as the result of the curse (in Snow's case it was impossible because she was preganat when the curse hit).

So here we go, next chapter, have a nice read! (I used some of original dialogues from the episode, as you may guess each chapter is each episode)

Chapter 2

Next day was supposed to be the big test for Regina. She decided to be brave enough to show Her Little Girl to the rest of Storybrooke citizens, so she wore her daughter in beautiful red onesie and they both headed to the Granny's. When they got there they got everyone's attention. Ruby was the first person near them. She started making weird sounds and faces in exchange with' awww's.

"Ruby, it's enough" told her Regina "I don't think you want my daughter to think that you are half-wit"

After she told that everyone could see a triumphant smile on her lips. She was glad that her sassiness didn't disappear along with her Evil Queen mood. She put her baby carrier on the bar and ordered herself a coffee. After all that happened she needed a cup of strong one. She just started drinking it when she heard two voices she was supposed not to ear ever again - Emma's and Henry's. In that exact moment she dropped the cup on the floor and it broke into hundred little pieces.

Then Her Little Girl started crying and all eyes was focused on her. Among others - Henry's. But he looked at her with emptiness and some kind of nervousness about crying baby. Then she realized that he still didn't remember her.

"Regina, we need to talk" said Emma. She even didn't notice when she stood up and went towards her.

"Oh, yes, we do, Miss Swan" answered madam mayor with as much peace in voice as she could manage. She took her baby carrier and went to the corridor in the back of Granny's. Emma looked at her with shock but decided not to comment anything until they weren't alone.

"He looked right through me" said Regina with so much pain and with eyes full of tears ready to stream down her cheeks.

"Because he doesn't remember you" answered Emma. Mayor was ready for that statement but there was still one thing she didn't understand.

"But you clearly do" it was almost whisper, but still her voice was full of pain. "Why are you here?"

"Storybrooke, a new curse, missing year, why you think?"

'I think you're an idiot' taught Regina but completely different words escaped through her mouth.

"No, what I mean is how did you know to come back? I gave you and Henry a new life, new memories" there was still so many things she didn't understand. 'Why 'the saviour' remembered and Henry didn't?'

"Hook found me"

Of course, the handless wonder. Ready to go through hell and back to get to his beloved Emma.

"He gave me the potion that made me remember," continued Emma "there wasn't enough for Henry"

"How convenient"

'So now she's going to have explanation: sorry there wasn't enough for him, so he is my son?'

"Look, I didn't cast this curse if that's what you're thinking.." she had to make it believable. It was the only chance to get closer to Henry, trigger his memories about her as his mother.

"Thought has crossed my mind" answered Emma. Was she really that stupid to think that she had any intentions in forgetting past year? Especially now when she had a daughter with mysterious man she slept with during last year?

"Why would I do this? Why would I erase entire year of my life? As you can see I have a daughter. And yes, she's mine. I don't even know who the father is so I would repeat my question: why?"

"Maybe this was a bad year for you, maybe this man was violent and you wanted to get rid of that memory and him in your daughter's life, maybe this curse was your way for me to get Henry back here"

"With no memory of me?" these accusations were just ridiculous "If I wanted my son back do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people, not myself"

'Ok, that sounded like a warning' thought Emma

"Maybe so, but I have to start crossing people off the list"

"How?" asked Regina "By walking around and using your superpower on everyone?"

"Have you got any better idea?"

'It's going to be very hard, co-working with the saviour, taking care of Her Little Girl and trying to make Henry remember'

They came up with the plan. And she needed to left Her Little Girl with the Charmings again.

"Hey, my princess" she spoke with so delicate voice that anyone who would hear her wouldn't recognize the harshness of Evil Queen tone in it. She took her in her arms and started explaining her the whole situation "Mummy is going to meet with some people and they aren't going to like mummy for a little while. I will live you with auntie Snow and I know that she's fond of you so she's going to take care of you. Later I invite you to your older brother, did you know you have one, princess?" she was so delicate and tender towards her daughter. " Unfortunately he doesn't know you're his sister, but don't worry, he will know." Although she was just two weeks old she seemed to be a very smart toddler. Her eyes looked so understanding and Regina again started to wonder who was her daughter's father, because she was sure she wouldn't forget that specific color of eyes.

She fed Her Little Girl, changed her diaper and they both headed to Charmings apartment.

Their trick went easier than she thought. Every citizen believed that she was responsible of casting this curse. It was sad because she was completely different person than she used to be in the past. Present Regina was on her way of redemption and non-believing people wasn't giving her much hope.

She was in her office with Emma unsuccessfully trying to replicate memory potion savior has given her, but things weren't going the way they were supposed to go. She used all the liquid and it didn't work. She had more than one motivation for it. First and the most important was Henry, second was her daughter, this time she wanted to have someone who would help her in raising up the baby, especially when it wasn't adopted child, it was her own daughter whose father must have been close to her, because she doesn't sleep with random guys.

"Regina..." Emma started their conversation

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I'm really sorry, I wish Hook gave me more of the potion. I know it's hard for you that Henry doesn't remember you, that you don't know who you have child with.."

"It's neither your fault nor your business, so I suggest you to take care of your own life" answered Regina harshly. Deep in her heart she knew that Emma's help was something she needed but she couldn't show she was vulnerable.

"Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off.." Emma said and tried to change the subject. "What if we can still catch the person who cursed the town?"

'Is she an idiot?' Regina thought.

"I can't make any more potion!"

"You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person" Emma was more and more intriguing.

"How?"

"We've been running a con by making this potion in secret. What if we're running a wrong con?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not well in phasing con. Unlike you, I never spent time in prison"

"No, that has nothing to do with prison. It's an old bail bondsman's trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're on them."

"How does that help us?" Regina felt whatever the plan was it might work.

"If the person who cast the curse starts worrying we're about to make a memory potion..." Emma couldn't even continue

"They wanna stop us"

"Yes, and then we set a trap on them when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close to manage all this work."

"I know just who to tell" said Regina with a face that let Emma know that the mayor had a plan.

She knew that telling Leroy was wonderful idea. He was always the first to inform all of the citizens about what's going on in Storybrooke. Again she had so short amount of time to spend with Her Little Girl. She and Emma supposed that that evening someone would pay the visit in her office so they needed to be nearby. She already protected the room with blood magic, but they needed to be there to catch the person. She arranged their meeting with Emma in few hours so she had some time to spend with her daughter. She was different than Henry, not because of the different sex, although she was only two weeks she seemed to understand everything that was going on around her, she felt people's emotions towards her. When Regina held her she immediately stopped crying, she knew her mother loved her and would never hurt her. It was something similar to Emma's superpower.

"Hello again little girl" said Regina when she picked up her daughter at Charmings' apartment. Her eyes were almost glowing with happiness.

"She missed you" told her Snow "Somehow she knew you weren't around. She was as lovely as she could be, but she was sad, and now when you came for her she smiles."

"She's my daughter, of course se missed me!" Regina told her, trying her voice to sound harsh "Oh, I missed you too" whispered Regina into her daughter's ear and gave her a soft kiss in the forehead. "Now, if you excuse us, we're going to spend time alone in our house" she said and left the Charmings' apartment with baby carrier in her hand.

On the way home she looked at Her Little Girl from time to time and wondered how could she even live when she wasn't born yet. She was so precious little human. And now she wanted to use every opportunity to spend with her as much time as she could. So as soon as they reached the mayor's mansion she took her in her arms and went to the living room.

"So, tonight mommy is going on the mission with Emma. Your brother would call it Operation-something, but I'm not as good in making up that kind of things. I hope you will be a good girl, I know you will, and when we end this case I will have plenty of time to spend with you. No one would tear us apart. And maybe later I'll find out who your father is" when she said word 'father' her daughter's eyes shined. She was sure that if this little girl could speak she would encourage her to do that so that her family would be complete. "I think we should go on a tour over Storybrooke. I'm sure you'd like to get to know rest of the citizens and maybe you will find someone familiar, my smart little girl."

After that she put her to bed hoping she won't wake up until she came back. She didn't want her to spend another hour at Charmings', truth be told she was afraid her girl would get used to them more than to her. Few minutes later she was ready to go out and meet Emma so they could defeat their enemy.

Few hours later she was at home. Things went the way they weren't supposed to. It turned out that their enemy was much more powerful than they thought, whoever it was had strong enough magic to break blood magic and escape Regina office before she and Emma had a chance to look at them. And that wasn't the plan, the plan was to capture them and have peace, the plan was to spend all next days with her daughter and don't worry about any other villain. It was one of many moments when Regina thought she didn't deserve happiness.

But then she looked at the cradle where her daughter peacefully slept and all her doubts went away. She already had her happiness and she knew that it wouldn't be that easy to take it away from her this time. So she took the baby carrier and went to Charmings' apartment where she was supposed to meet Henry, she decided she was ready for it.

Few minutes later they were there. The white decorated flat was fool of people, there were already the Charmings, Emma with her handless pirate and the most important - Henry.

But when Emma introduced her to him there was again this emptiness in his eyes which almost made her crying. But she needed to be strong, because if the tears started streaming down her face Henry would thing of her as some kind of crazy woman and secondly she couldn't let her daughter see her weakness (even if she was just few weeks old she was already very smart and understanding). So she just shook Henry's hand and let him play with his sister.

So when the boy went upstairs with the baby carrier Charming delivered her the most information of the evening - he knew who was their opponent and with that knowledge beating that person was going to be much easier. They were going to fight against the Wicked Witch of the West.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is 3rd chapter.

I also want to add that I know that so young children can't smile and so on but I wanted to make Regina's daughter exceptional. And second thing is something I mentioned earlier, that Regina in Storybrooke was never pregnant and everything connected to her pregnancy (except child) disappeared when the curse was enacted, so she doesn't experience things like getting more weight.

And I would like to apologize for all misspelling or wrong words usage

So have a nice read :)

...

They already came up with the idea which would help them capture the Witch. She was happy about that and thanks to that she could spend some time with both her children. So she took Henry and Her Baby Girl to the tour around Storybrooke. Actually it was her first opportunity to do that with her daughter and not being exposed to the public, because for the time being everyone was busy with the Wicked Witch case.

"I propose to go for ice cream" Regina tried to start a conversation that won't discourage Henry "Here in Storybrooke we have the best ones"

"It sounds like a good idea" answered Henry with enthusiasm "It's a pity your daughter is so small and she can't eat with us"

She couldn't help but laughed at that words.

"Indeed she is" said Regina and looked at Her Little Girl with so much pride.

"I know it's a stupid question, but does she have a name? I never heard it."

'Oh hell, it's a very good question' thought Regina

"Actually she doesn't have any, yet." she answered him and blushed a little " I just couldn't find the proper one, none of the names I came up with wasn't suitable."

"It sounds reasonable" told her Henry trying to sound mature "Actually I wanted to ask you one question"

"Go on" encouraged him Regina.

"How do you know my mother? I've never heard of any of you or even this town. And now she seems to know you like forever"

"I might say we had few common fights in the past. And also we both loved a very special man, which eventually she won over."

"So you were enemies because of some guy?" Henry seemed shocked.

"Now it's past and I think I may say that I'm getting closer to reunite with him"

"Is he the father of your daughter?" Henry with every second was more and more interested with what the madam mayor was going to say.

"Oh, nothing like that. But definitely he's family"

The boy saw that there was no way he get more information from her so he decided to ask his mother about that later. Instead he changed the subject.

"Did you know that back in New York my mother was almost engaged?"

"No I didn't, but what do you mean almost?" now roles reversed and Regina seemed to be the one curious about what Henry was going to say.

"The guy she was dating for some time was planning to propose, but that very night she rejected him, and the next morning we were on the way here" explained her son "But the weirdest thing is that usually my mother has problem when I skip school for only one day and now we are here for who knows how long and it doesn't seems like I'm going to go to school anytime soon."

Regna felt proud. Who would think that miss Swan would be so responsible mother, but it was mainly her merit because she gave her the memories.

"If you were to stay here longer we have school here in Storybrooke" told him Regina, but he didn't seem enthusiastic , so she just decided to change the subject "Do you like your ice cream?" she asked

"It's delicious" she seemed content with his answer " In New York my mother used to take me for gelato in Little Italy, but ice cream here are just as good"

"Storybrooke's got its own charm, but it must be nothing comparing to the big city"

"It's nice, actually" told her Henry "New York is great, but it's so many people there it can make you feel..."

"Alone" Regina ended for him. "It's the best part of living in small town. Everybody knows everybody" she smiled at the stroller "Knows everything about each other, sometimes too much" this made Henry giggle "It feels almost like a family"

They walked some more minutes in silence. She even let him hold her daughter, who seemed to like him very second he touched her because the light smile could be seen on her face. And then they were supposed to go back. She left Henry at Granny's where he and his mother shared a room and went to the forest where Charming, Emma and Hook were supposed to be.

On the way she talked to her daughter "So that was your brother, I told you you'd like him and I can tell he already likes you. I think he will be very happy when he gets to know you're his sister" she was so proud of both of her children "And I think we should figure out your name My Little Girl". And with the grin she parked her car next to Emma's yellow bug.

When she got there everyone was already waiting for her. By their looks she could tell that something has happened and it definitely wasn't anything good.

"What's going on?" she asked

When Charming told her about the doppelganger who pictured his fears she knew what was going on.

"So, when is the sword?"

"It disappeared"

"It wasn't supposed to. When you fight your deepest fears your courage is captured in the weapon you fought them" she explained. "What exactly had happened?"

"When I killed that thing it disappeared in green smoke..." he didn't even finished because everyone already knew what happened.

"So this means she needs your courage. Whatever she is planning to do it isn't going to be pleasant."

"Why do you think so?" asked not very smart Savior

"Oh, because everyone just take someone's courage when they find it!" was she really that stupid?

"Why does she need my courage then?" enquired non-Charming

"First thing that comes to my mind is curse..." when she spoke that word her daughter started crying. Even she knew that it wasn't anything good. So Regina took her in her arms and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, my little princess. You're safe. Mommy won't let anyone bad near you. I promise" and she took her to the car and they went home.

It was a very long day and they both were very tired. After they entered home Regina placed her daughter in her own big bed. After everything that had happened she wanted to be sure she was safe, so she wanted to be as close as she could to protect her. She knew she won't hurt Her Little Girl and although she was so small she would be safe. Regina just lied on her side and watched her daughter sleeping. It was so calming view that she immediately felt asleep and dreamed about certain blue-eyed man. Unfortunately it was one of the many dreams we don't remember the next day, but did she really need to remember it?


	4. Chapter 4

It was very early in the morning when Emma called her. They were supposed to meet at Granny's to think of the plan how to find Rumple. She was happy Her Little Girl haven't started crying, because of the phone ring. She was also happy because she hadn't hurt her daughter in any way during the night. So she stood up careful not to wake up Her Little Girl and dressed herself in her usual mayoral clothes. Then when she heard her daughter quietly crying she took her in her arms and she immediately stopped, she knew she was safe and soon she will get whatever she wanted. Regina changed her diaper, gave her some milk and dressed her in beautiful blue onesie perfectly matching to her scarf she was planning to wear that day. They looked so adorable together. She already could see Snow's face when she would enter the diner and little smile appeared on her face. She didn't care, and most of all she was fully entitled to smile in this situation, because the little girl in her arms looking so similar to her was indeed her own daughter and she had every reason to be proud of it.

When they entered Granny's everyone was already waiting for them. She was already used to being late so it wasn't anything unusual. Savior, her handless pirate, un-Charming and Snow were in the middle of conversation about planning how to find Gold who had predictably escaped witch's cage. They finally decided to go to pawn shop - maybe Belle had any idea where her "boyfriend" (that word wasn't a match to Rumple at all) might have been. Regina wanted to spend some time alone so she let the rest of them visit the shop and decided to look for the clues in the farmhouse. Besides she really liked walking with the stroller in silence so that she and her daughter could be alone.

Of course they got there by car, but she hadn't stopped directly before the house. She wanted to walk so she parked the car around a mile from it. Weather was very nice so she couldn't see any contraindications.

"So, my little princess, are you ready for a big adventure?" she asked her daughter.

In answer her daughter's eyes lit up and she smiled a little. She was so beautiful. And then this moment was stopped. She heard some sounds coming from the bushes near the house.

"Show yourself you winged freak!" she shouted, she was almost sure it was one of the flying monkeys she heard about from David. Second later the arrow flew through the air. Luckily she had good reflex and she caught it. She was really angry. Whoever it was could have killed her, or worse - her daughter.

"Apologies, milady" she heard male's voice with British accent. "I thought you were the wicked witch"

"And I thought you were a flying monkey" she answered with her sassiness

"I do hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head" the mysterious man spoke again. "Your Majesty"

"So, you know who I am" Regina didn't hide her surprise

"Your reputation in the Enchanted Forest proceeds you" now she could see the man clearly. He was standing so close to her.

"I didn't catch your name" she was getting more and more curious. She knew those eyes...

"Robin of Locksley"

'Oh, Robin Hood' she thought. She must have known him from the posters hanging near Snow's back in the Enchanted Forest.

"At your service" he was such a gentleman.

"A thief" she said and her little girl started cooing in her stroller. She almost forgot about her. Almost. There was something very distractive in that man.

"Well as we're tossing labels, aren't you technically known as the Evil Queen" she liked him much and much with every word he had spoken. He was clearly flirting with her. And she was going to continue this game.

"I prefer Regina" she simply answered. After all it was her name, from the very beginning, including the period when she was 'evil' she always had been Regina. "You think you can bring down the Wicked Witch with sticks?"

"Well, I'm certainly going to try..." he was so certain of his abilities. Of course she had heard of his perfect aim, but it wasn't enough to fight the witch. At least not this one.

"I'm afraid we're too late, she's long gone" she was really hoping he would just left her with her daughter where they stood. She was getting more and more attracted by that handsome thief and even her little girl seemed to smile at him from the stroller.

"Well perhaps she left the trail" he answered. So he wasn't that easy to get rid of.

"I was hoping the same thing" she finally gave up and went on with their flirting game.

"Well, then you've got yourself a partner" 'Wait, what? A partner?' she thought

"I... don't remember asking for one..." she was definitely shocked. Her thoughts almost made her blush, she somehow felt that he felt as attracted to her as she to him. But she couldn't let herself act like some crushed teenager. For the first time since this curse happened she thought that her maternity hormones are working in her.

"You didn't" he simply answered. But his answer was full of charm, but not like Charming's charm, it was good kind of charm.

"Just... don't get in my way" she didn't know why she said exactly these words, but she felt she had to and subconsciously she knew his answer

"I wouldn't dream of it" she felt like it was deja vu.

"Have... have we met before?" she was almost certain that his answer would be negative, but she had to ask. To tell the truth she was hoping it would be negative, because she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe he could be the man she was searching since she found out about her daughter.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you" and then she felt her cheeks burning. Luckily he started moving towards the house and her little girl started cooing again so she took her in her arms and softly kissed in the forehead. She was so pathetic, using her child to cover her blushed cheeks. "Unless of course during that pesky year no one can recall... Or we can find this witch, perhaps she can offer some insight into our lost memories"

So she left the stroller outside and with the baby in arms she followed the attractive outlaw into the witch's farmhouse

They had already spent more than an hour inside with any more knowledge about their opponent. At first they split up to look in every rooms faster, but the last one they decided to search in together.

"Nothing useful here" said Regina looking at one of many jars. She almost didn't feel her arms. Her daughter was peaceful asleep and she just didn't have a heart to put her down.

Her companion must have seen that because he asked "Can I hold her?". She didn't see any reason why he couldn't have done it so she gently passed Her Little Girl to the man's arms. Luckily she didn't wake up, she was as peaceful as always. It was quite weird because every time she was in somebody's arms for the first time she woke up or started quietly crying. And when Regina looked at them the picture was so right like they were supposed to be like that. Like her daughter was meant to lay in Robin's arms.

"So none of these contain magic properties?" the man continued their previous conversation trying not to wake little girl.

"Good witch covers her tracks, but the better one can uncover them" Regina said with mysterious voice. "We'll find her, just be patient"

If she glanced at him right now she would see a man looking at her with so intensity that she certainly would come back to her teenage-mode.

"You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen. But from this angle the 'evil' moniker seems some of the overstatement" little smile formed on her lips. He really was going to continue their flirtatious game "Bold and audacious, perhaps, but... not evil"

"The name served me well" she explained not even trying to hide the grin on her face. "Fear is quite an effective tool"

He started to close the distance between them. Regina was almost sure he was going to kiss her. He was so handsome at the moment. And then she looked down at her daughter safely lying in his arms and she was ready to return the kiss if it happened, but it didn't

"What about this? Is this magical?" Robin showed her one of the bottles standing on the shelf

"Not exactly" she thanked him and herself for not letting emotions take control over them. After all they had a job to do. But he held whiskey! Could he not know what's that? "But it is a liquid that can cause a courage, give strength or even act like a love potion of sorts" In that moment she gave him one of her most beautiful smiles. "It's called whiskey, and no, it's not magical. Especially the next day"

"Oh" he seemed to understand and carefully put the bottle down trying not to wake up her daughter. And then he reached for two glasses.

"You wanna have a drink? Now?" she seemed really shocked. "Considering the fact that you're holding an infant in your arms I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Well, the last few days we've survived the curse, woken up in the entirely new realm, and forgotten a year of our lives. I'd say we've earned it. Do you?" he passed her little girl back to her. "I think she misses her mommy already" he was so proficient in that, almost like he had his own child. 'Or maybe she IS his child' she thought.

He tucked his sleeves and started to pour the liquid into the glasses. When he passed one of them to her she saw it.

THE TATTOO

But not just the ordinary tattoo. It was the LION tattoo! Could this be real? She already felt the chemistry between them, but could it be that? He was prophesized to her. He was her soulmate. And then her daughter alarmed by her anxiety started crying. Regina take a deep breath and without a word exited the house.

She really needed time to think and also to calm her daughter. Now her little girl seemed to miss the man they just left in witch's hide. It wasn't normal. She was usually very calm, even too calm as for that little child. But now even she, Regina, her mother who loved her more than anything (and her little girl knew that) couldn't stop her crying. She couldn't came back inside either. She put her daughter in the stroller and shushing her she went as fast as she could towards the car cursing herself for leaving it so far from the house.

On the way home her daughter was crying all the time. The same was when they entered the mansion. It was the first time when Regina felt really helpless. She tried everything even made stupid faces (she was so glad no one had seen it). Hours passed and her daughter didn't seem to get any better. Regina wondered if it was even possible to cry so long.

And then she came up with an idea. It seemed very stupid but was worth trying. She took her daughter in a baby carrier and went to the car. They drove few minutes but she already could tell it was helping. The closer to the forest they were the calmer her daughter became. It was like a miracle. Regina didn't fully understand it, but continued they journey. She parked her car where the trees were starting, took her daughter in her arms and started heading towards the merry men's camp. Her Little Girl was as calm as usual, just like today's crying episode never happened. But it did and Regina didn't quite understand why.

They stood in the bushes so that people in the camp couldn't see them. She looked through the camp trying to find one particular man. And there he was. Robin was playing with a cute little boy. 'He would be so perfect father' thought Regina and immediately was angry at herself for that. She looked at her daughter who was tranquilly lying in her arms.

"Oh, I understand you like Mr Robin, I must say I like him too" she whispered to her ear. "Very much" she felt blushing. "But promise me you won't start crying the moment we left this place. It's very nice here, but we can't just stay in the forest forever'' the little girl in her arms seemed to understand every word she had just spoken so Regina looked for the last time at the handsome outlaw and they went back home.


	5. Chapter 5

So, here is next chapter. Hope you'll like it.

Neal was dead. He died to save all of them, he spilt his and Rumpelstiltskin's bodies so that his father could tell them what is Wicked Witch's identity. Now they knew she was Zelena and with that knowledge they all attended Neal's funeral. Regina looked with sadness at Henry who didn't remember his father because of the new memories. Even Her Little Girl cried knowing that something bad had happened. Everyone was in nostalgic mood not wanting to move on with their lives. But they had to. Now, when they knew who the witch is they needed to be ready for the fight or whatever else she was planning to do. They didn't have time for the proper grief.

After the ceremony they all went to Granny's. Regina sat by the bar (and put her baby carrier on it) from where she had a good observation point at everyone else. Especially one man who had just reached the bar. She couldn't help the impression that he looked much more handsome in the light of the day. The intensity of her look must have been very strong, because second later Tinker Bell was at her side looking in the same direction as Regina.

"It's the lion tattoo" the fairy said. "It's what was prophesized, he's your soulmate."

"I know, saw it yesterday" said Regina. She really wasn't in the mood for that kind of conversation right now. Especially after the night when her daughter was anxious as never and didn't gave her much of sleep.

"And you didn't tell me?" asked shocked Tinker Bell.

"Well, right now I have better things to do than gossip about boys" Regina whispered to her, being afraid that Robin might hear that.

'Oh, no, holly crap' thought Regina when she saw the man approaching the two of them.

"Care for a drink?" he asked both of them. And in that moment she could see her daughter eyes lighted up.

Tinker Bell immediately took one of the glasses he had in his arms. She wasn't helping at all in that awkward situation.

"I... I do hope I didn't upset you yesterday" he told her. He was such a gentleman. She felt she almost blushed at these words.

THIS WAS SO AWKWARD! She didn't even want to talk about it. When she thought about them in the farmhouse she only saw their almost-kiss. She felt that if she continued topic she would kiss him, and she didn't want to do that, especially not in public. So she decided to change the topic.

"Robin Hood - Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell - Robin Hood" she introduced them to each other.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time" said the fairy to him.

'What?' she decided she definitely didn't want to talk about that right then. Going back to the previous day was the wisest option. She was only hoping that Robin wouldn't ask Tink about what she just said.

"No, you didn't upset me" said Regina. "I just found a clue trail that needed to be followed. But it didn't lead anywhere" this wasn't a very good explanation "And my daughter was getting tired" in her thoughts she apologized Her Little Girl for using her as a reason she couldn't handle being in one room with him emotionally. "I don't daytime drink" now she was getting more and more distracted by his presence either so she was hoping he would just go away.

"Uh, well, perhaps some evening then.." now he sounded awkward. But he was so determined to go for a drink with her... He nodded his head to them and left to the other side of the diner. Regina's eyes followed him there.

A little cry escaped her daughter's eyes.

"What was that all about?" asked the fairy with the angry tone "Didn't you learn anything from the last time you screwed this up? If you have been open to the possibility of love when you first saw him, maybe your life wouldn't have turned out so..." she didn't get to finish

"So what?" Regina was getting pissed off, was she really going to remind her of her evil self? "How did my life turn out?"

"Why am I even bothering?" asked Tink with resignation and went to the rest leaving Regina alone with her daughter.

Regina knew perfectly what the fairy was going to say. She was fully aware of her past, probably most than Tinker Bell. But she wasn't going to make that mistake again. She was older, learned on her own mistakes, but most of all she had a child. And it wasn't any ordinary child, her daughter was extraordinary and somehow she could feel when someone was evil so she wasn't going to let her be scared of her own mother.

In the next second Her Little Girl started crying and Zelena entered the diner.

"My condolences" said the witch. She waved the Dark One's dagger in every direction. "So sorry that I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake. Oh did I miss the speeches or should I make one?" she was just cheeky "I mean, I am, after all, responsible"

The Savior tried to stop her, she was so stupid thinking she could do something.

"Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt" stopped her Mary Margaret.

"Listen to your mother, she's right" added Zelena. "Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One.

Charming protectively put his hand on his wife's abdomen "Don't come any closer"

"Don't worry, I'm not here for the baby" Charmings released their breaths. "Not today, anyway"

"Then why are you here?" asked Regina.

"Now that my cover is blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister"

'Oh, another part of our Charming family' thought Regina.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"You, of course, Regina" these words left Regina shocked. How was it even possible?

"I'm an only child" mayor tried to stay calm.

"Cora lied to you, Regina" her mother was a manipulative bitch, but was she a liar? "I'm your sister. Half, if you want to get technical"

"Why should I believe anything you say?" asked Regina.

"Oh, well, you shouldn't. That's a lot to swallow, that's why I've brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you" Regina seemed amused.

"Oh, but you should have it" Zelena was so brazen. "You see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day"

'Is she really using my words?' asked herself Regina

"Use it to dig into our past, Regina"

'We don't have common past' she wanted to say

"You need to learn the truth and you must believe it" continued the witch. "And then meet me at the Main Street tonight, say... sundown"

"And then what?"

"Then I destroy you" said Zelena and make a face which almost made Regina laugh.

"This isn't the Wild West" said her sister making the scrunchy face.

"No dear, it's the wicked west" answered Zelena. "And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose" she was so self-confident.

"I don't lose" said Regina with smile.

"Neither do I" told her Zelena chuckling. "One of us is about to make the history. See you tonight sis" she said and exited the diner with laugh.

Regina couldn't be more angry. To make situation worse her daughter started crying, but it wasn't her usual cry, it was hysterical one. It didn't stop until Robin reached them.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. And of course she agreed. When he held her she was as peaceful as ever.

The picture before Regina's eyes was almost idyllic, but she had to go. She had to find anything that could give her information about Zelena being her sister.

"Sorry, but I have to take her" she told Robin. She could see sadness in his eyes, even so she took her daughter from him and quickly exited Granny's. She knew exactly where she was going. Her vault. If she was to find the answers she would find them there. Unfortunately the Savior and her mother followed her. But maybe it was good, three people would surely find anything faster than one.

They already were in the vault for some time, but hadn't found anything helpful. Truth be told, she didn't know what they were looking for. After two hours of searching something happened. She and her daughter were in one of the rooms of her vault when one of the boxes lit up. She went to see what was that leaving her baby carrier just few feet behind her. If she hadn't done that she would see that the baby's hand was moving in a very specific way and little rays of light escaped through them.

"Oh, I think we found what we were looking for" said Regina taking a letter out of the box. "I don't know how it happened, but we did it, my little princess" she continued with smile that didn't reach her eyes, because she exactly knew what she just found. She knew it was a very specific letter and she knew its contents, so she knew they didn't have the chance to win the fight. With that thoughts she left the vault with baby carrier in hand. She didn't have much time, but she needed to use all of it to focus. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it had to be peaceful place, so subconsciously she find herself in the forest sitting on one of the fallen trees with her daughter besides her.

She knew all words in the letter without reading it, although she read it all the time. She even started repeating it again and again like a mantra. She's seen it many times before but she had no idea she had older sister. Was it even possible?

Then she heard someone behind her. She turned her head it that way only to see HIM.

"We have to stop meeting like this" he said.

'We have to stop meeting at all' thought Regina 'otherwise I won't focus at all on defeating the witch.'

"Did the Charmings send you to give me the pep-talk? Cause I don't do all the pep-talks" now she was almost praying for him to go away.

"Well nothing of the sort" she was glad Charmings didn't want to pair her wit h him... "After Zelena's thread I decided to patrol the woods in case she decided to build the ranks of her simian army" "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not a flying monkey if that's what you mean" he laughed at her joke.

"So, will you tell me what's in that letter you've been staring at?" was he stalking her? She was very careful to hide it before he reached her

"What letter?" she asked pretending she didn't know what e was talking about.

"This one" he showed her letter that was supposed to be safely in her pocket "I am pickpocket by trade, I spent many years learning how to roc from magicians"

"You're lucky I'm saving my strength for that witch" she tried to make her voice threatening.

"I think deep down you actually want to talk about what's in it" Indeed she did, but she couldn't make it visible. She couldn't talk to him, because she was so attracted to him that she felt their talk wouldn't end up well.

"What makes you think you know me so well?" she was very curious for his answer.

"Well, for one thing, I'd be charred to a crisp by now if you didn't" he said with a big grin.

"True" she reciprocated his smile.

"So can I read it?" he asked with hope in voice.

"Not stopping you" she just wasn't able to say 'no' to him. Whatever his question would be right then she would only say 'yes'.

"Cora dear, I finally got my hands on your firstborn. Never thought I'd find her, did you? Now I know why. She is the most powerful sorceress I've ever ecountered, even more powerful than you" he stopped reading for the moment only to look at her with such intensity that she began to stare at one particular tree in front of her like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Stunning in every way" his look was then even stronger, she was almost sure she blushed "Rather complimentary I'd say. Why is that troubling you?"

"I've seen that letter hundred times before" she had tears in her eyes "In my darkest moments I go to it for comfort, for solace, for boost when I needed it, because I... because I always thought it was about me"

"It's about Zelena" he ended for her.

"Rupelstiltskin thinks she is more powerful that I am"

"Why care what that imp thinks?"

"Because if the man who taught me everything I know about magic thinks she is stronger than I am, then there is no way I can win this fight"

It was so intense moment, she let one single tear stream down her face. And he did one thing he really wasn't supposed to, he wiped it with his thumb. They again almost kissed, but her daughter started cooing in her carrier. Regina thanked Her Little Girl for saving her again. She was so grateful for that. If it didn't happen she was sure she would do something stupid she would regret later. She really didn't want to get involve with this man especially when she still didn't know who is father of her daughter. She really wanted him to be Robin. The reason was simple, she, Regina Mills, wasn't a woman who gets smitten easily. And she really didn't think that she could fall for several men in so short amount of time particularly her, a woman who since Daniel hadn't feelings for any other man.

At least until then. Until she met Robin Hood. She barely knew him, but she already had feelings for him. Feelings that even her daughter could notice. She felt it couldn't be coincidence, but still she was so afraid to open up for the opportunity of love.

She had few more hours until the fight with her newly discovered sister, so she decided to stay with Robin and her daughter in the forest until then. They just sat there happy that they were in each other's company. They even didn't talk much. After some time their hands connected. The warmth of his palm on hers felt so right. They breathed in the scent of forest and it that moment it was the most beautiful smell in the world and in a way very familiar.

When she had only one hour left to the 'meeting' on the main street she decided to do very crazy thing.

"Can I trust you?" she asked shyly.

"Of course" he answered with grin.

"I have to go now, to meet my sister" she started "And I need to entrust you with very important things"

"Whatever it is you can count on me" he assured her and she know he was to be trusted.

"So first of all My Little Girl needs someone to care for..." she blushed so intensively that it couldn't be hidden from Robin.

"With pleasure M'lady" he answered with a very big smile on his face, he was already happy thinking about time he was going to spend with this adorable little girl especially since he was so fond of his mother.

"I haven't finished yet!" she tried to sound harsh thinking he would forget about her red cheeks. "There is one more thing" she said and reached into her own chest to take her heart out.

The look on his face was so weird that she regret she didn't have time to took a photo of him.

"My mother taught me that I shouldn't take my heart to a witch fight and I think it's her only advice I would listen" she explained him giving him one of her most beautiful smiles.

And then he gave him it. He took it in his arms like it was the most precious jewel and very carefully put it in a leather purse. Regina looked at her watch and her eyes lit up with terror.

"I have only 10 minutes left" she said. "I can't do this"

"I'm sure you can" he answered. "And you can safely left your daughter with me. Some people say I'm a good father" he smiled.

She hadn't any other choice than to believe him. So she gave her daughter gentle kiss in the forehead and disappeared in a red (when did the color change?) smoke.

She must admit the fight didn't go the way she thought it would. At least bigger part of it. Luckily she predicted one important thing and took out her heart. She had a little advantage, but not for long. Sooner or later Zelena would find connection between her and Robin, she hoped it would happen later. Regina really needed some time to get strength especially after her sister had just thrown her through the clock. Her whole body still ached but she felt much more pain in the past so she wasn't complaining. Now the most important thing was to get to the forest as soon as it was possible.

In the meantime Robin was nearly bewitched by Regina's little girl. She was the cutes child ever. The very moment the woman left them alone he felt in love with this child. She resembled Roland in her age, even too much, but every little children look alike, he explained to himself. He seemed to have very mature conversation or rather monologue, but she looked at him with such wisdom in eyes that he knew she understood everything.

"So, I guess your mother doesn't know who is your father little M'lady" he said and seen in her eyes she agreed with what he just said. "I must tell I wish she didn't figure it out, because I really like her. Just like you. And I think my son, Roland would like you too. Did you know I have a son?" he asked. "He's five now. Unfortunately he isn't lucky like you to have a mother, but you don't have father either, at list now."

He could really spend more time with this sweet girl. She was the most peaceful child he'd ever seen, she hadn't cried even once and even seemed to smile a little what is unusual for that small children. And well, she looked similar to her mother and Robin could admit that Regina was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. To tell the truth since he was a thief in Enchanted Forest he always had appreciated the beauty of the Queen, even though she had caused so much pain.

When she came back to the forest she saw something very beautiful. Robin was holding her daughter in his arms singing her lullaby and Her Little Girl was sleeping peacefully in that pose.

"Did the plan work?" he asked. She wasn't even aware that he had seen her. But of course he did, he lived in the forest, he must have known when someone was coming towards him.

"It depends, is it still here" she asked with stress in her voice.

"They both are" he answered with grin.

"Then it worked" she took a deep breath and immediately took her daughter from him. The weirdest thing was that she started crying the moment she left Robin's arms. But immediately stopped it. She turned her little eyes from one adult to another and cooed in her own sweet way.

"My sister was right about something" she started "She said I don't always realize what I have in front of me"

"And what is that?" he seemed really curious about that.

She almost wanted to scream that it's him, but luckily she stopped herself in the last moment.

"Just that I didn't always appreciate things" only these words came to her mind. "Would you holding on to this for a bit longer?" she asked giving him her heart but already knew the answer. They hands remained connected for a brief moment.

"Are you really going to entrust something valuable to a common thief like me?" this answer really shocked her. Hadn't he learned that she trusted him completely after leaving him her daughter for the last hours.

"You can't steal something that's been given to you" she said. And almost laughed at that words which were true in both literal and metaphorical ways. She was ready to give him her heart, but there still was one problem - her daughter's mysterious father. She had a deep feeling that it might be Robin, but if it wasn't him she had to be prepared for every option.

So she put her daughter into the baby carrier that lied on the fallen tree and started moving towards the city. She needed to leave him before the situation get more awkward.

"You still owe me that drink" she heard his voice behind her.

"Yes, I suppose I do" she answered with a big smile. Even her daughter lifted her arms in triumphal gesture. And then she transported them both in the cloud of red (again) smoke back to her mansion. It was a very long day for both of them so she put her already sleeping daughter into the cradle and went to sleep herself. She again dreamed about the blue eyed man, but this time she perfectly knew who he was.

Hope you liked it. I'm still wondering when to stop calling Regina's daughter 'her little girl' because I have an idea for that, what is more I have a prefect name for Outlaw Queen's child (at least for me) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not uploading the story for a while, hope this chapter would make it up to you. Have a good read :)

...

She really couldn't believe how much she had changed. She was helping the Charmings! The same people who hated her and she wanted to kill in the past. And now she came up with the idea to protect their unborn child from Zelena. She was still wondering why her sister wanted their child not hers. She knew that they shared the true love and their children was extraordinary because of that, but her daughter was more than that! Maybe even too much? With that thought she entered Mary Margaret's apartment only to find Charming and Emma on the floor trying to connect the infinite number of parts which in the end were supposed to be the cradle. She was happy that hers was already put together when she woke up in Storybrooke. Although the view of them being helpless with that activity was hilarious. When she explained them that she can help with Zelena they were more than relieved.

She couldn't help herself and said "The number of spells involving baby body parts would surprise you" but quickly regretted saying that when she looked at her daughter. Whatever her crazy sister was planning to do she wasn't going to let her hurt any of Storybrooke's children.

"I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight at her" said Emma.

"Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday?" Regina answered her. Wasn't she really aware that their enemy was stronger than her? "She has magic... powerful magic"

"I have magic too, you've seen me use it" the Savior really tried to convince her.

'Oh, yes. I remember teaching you to use it in Wonderland' thought Regina. 'You couldn't lit the fire!'

"I just can't always control it. But if we teamed up, if you... taught me " Emma explained Regina her plan.

"Now, why does it sound familiar?" Regina chukled.

"I'm ready this time" Emma was stubborn.

"Okay" finally accepted Regina. 'If you say so' she added in her mind. "But if we do this, we do this _my_ way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout or... whatever you did as a bail bondsperson  
><em>This<em> is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it" she counted that she could discourage Emma with these words.

"Not a problem" answered calmly Savior.

"Meet me in my vault in one hour" said Regina and exited the flat without any more word.

...

Maybe the Savior wanted to practice magic, but they were going to do it Regina's, or rather Rumple's, way. They had no time to play, especially when Snow could give birth in few days. It was going to be a really hard work, particularly knowing how hard was trying to teach Emma anything. But still she was the Savior and only by connecting their forces they could try to defeat Zelena, she already knew that fighting her alone wasn't a very good idea.

She had only an hour to spend with her daughter, an hour which was not very much time, but she was going to use as much of it as she could before leaving her with someone else again. The problem was she had no idea who to leave her with. Charmings weren't an option since she already had a feeling they spend with Her Little Girl more time than she does. Her next thought was very spontaneous, but she felt it was right. She was going to leave her daughter with Robin. She already knew it was a good idea, because both Robin and her daughter really liked each other. And, truth be told, she liked him very much and trusted him enough to leave him her heart and her most precious human being. The most craziest thing was that she knew him for not even a week, but something told her they definitely had met in the Enchanted Forest. Because it wasn't logic to feel so attracted to a man met few days earlier, what is more, it wasn't logic to be more than attracted to that man.

Trying not to think about Robin for just a moment (she was already tired of it, he was coming even in her dreams) she started talking to her daughter.

"My little princess, I'm going to leave you again" she told and immediately saw tears coming to little girl's eyes "But fear not. I don't think it's going to last long. I'm going to try to teach Emma anything useful about magic, so either I'll come back after few minutes of watching her trying unsuccessfully to lit the fire or after an hour when she decides she is too tired to practice more" she said with her trademark sassiness. "You may also wonder who I'll leave you with. I think you'll like my answer" a big smile emerged on her face. "I know how much you like Robin..." she didn't get to finish because her daughter started cooing in her own adorable way and making voices sounding like 'pa' again and again. "I told you you'll like it..." told her Regina and started preparing herself for the rest of the day.

Her preparing looked manly like telling herself that she was going to be as calm as it is possible and not try to hurt Emma during her probably useless training. After few minutes and repeating 'I won't kill Emma Swan' like a thousand times she and her daughter were ready to go to the forest.

...

"I heard you coming" he said before she could even see him. Truth was he didn't even hear her he just felt she was coming. It was subconscious feeling but he knew he was right. Since he met Regina before Zelena's farmhouse he felt in some way connected to her. And after he met her daughter that connection seemed even deeper, especially when he looked at that cute little girl he saw his son in her age, they looked so alike. But still, he was thinking that all the small children look the same, because just the thought that maybe, perhaps in the missing year no one could remember he and Regina could be so close it made him blush. There was something very familiar in that woman that it was impossible that they met only few days ago.

"Good. I didn't wanted you to think I'm slinking so that you didn't send an arrow in my direction" said Regina with smile. Truth be told slinking was all she was doing. She hoped she could enter the Merry Men's camp so that everyone could see her and she wouldn't be alone with Robin, but she forgot he practically spent his whole life in the forest and knew when someone was approaching.

"My apologies M'lady, I really didn't want to shut you or your little M'lady those few day ago."

She couldn't admit that but she loved when he called her 'M'lady'. Actually she loved the sound of his voice, so it wasn't important what he was saying, the only thing that mattered was that he was saying anything at all.

"Will you do me a favour and stay with my daughter for a while?" she asked shyly.

"Of course" he answered with smile. "But a favour requires giving something in exchange..."

His actions were unacceptable. He was flirting with her again. But she didn't have time for that, she had only few minutes to get to her vault to meet Emma.

"Thank you" she pretended she hadn't heard the second part of his speech. "I have to go. You have everything needed in her carrier. I should be back in no more than two hours" she said and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"So, it seems we are left alone, little miss Regina" he liked to call he with her mother's name not because of the fact that she hadn't picked the name yet (what was quite ridiculous), but because with every look he gave that child she looked more similar to her beautiful mother.

"Do you want to meet my son?" he asked and immediately saw shocked look on girl's face. "Didn't you know I have one? His name is Roland and he's five. I'm sure he'll like you" he explained her with a grin on his face.

"Where's Roland?" he asked Little John when he entered the camp.

"Inside your tent playing with his favorite stuffed monkey as usual" answered the big man.

So Robin along with the little girl in the baby carrier in his hand entered his tent.

"Papa!" exclaimed the boy happily. "What's that?" he asked immediately pointing at weird thing in his father's arms with something moving inside.

"Roland! Not 'what', but 'who'!" he said with smile and showed the little girl to his son. "Do you remember lady Regina?"

"That's her?" asked boy with confusion.

His father started to laugh "No, that's her daughter. Lady Regina is pretty dark-haired woman who's a mayor here" the boy seemed to understand.

"Why is she so small?"

"Because she is only three weeks old. You were that small too, my lad" he answered with smile.

"But why she left her daughter with you, Papa?" he already was used to numerous questions asked by his five years old son.

"Because she had something to do and that little girl needs someone to take care of her" the boy didn't seem to be satisfied yet. "And she chose me because we are friends."

"Doesn't she have her own Papa?"

"I'm sure she has, but unfortunately we don't know who he is" Robin tried to explain everything in a way his son would understand and wouldn't ask more questions, but he was in an age when you ar never over with questions.

"Could you be her Papa? She's funny like you. And you have the same eyes?

"It doesn't work that way, my lad. And you have different eyes than me and I'm your Papa" the situation was saved by little girl in the carrier who started to cry.

"What's wrong, little miss Regina? Are you hungry?" he asked and her eyes immediately lit up, so he gave her the bottle Regina left him.

"Can I hold the bottle?" Roland asked.

He just couldn't say 'no'. Looking at his son feeding daughter of a very special woman almost made him cry. He could even get used to that.

"She smells like my monkey" Roland said.

"What?" Robin got confused.

"She smells like my monkey" repeated the boy and pointed at his toy.

Robin tried to smell anything but the only thing he could connect the scent was Regina. Both little girl and monkey smelled like Regina... It was definitely weird, but he guessed that weirder was the fact that he could recognize Regina's scent. It was quite sweet, similar to apples but also wood-like. The only thing he could connect it to was apple tree. He just couldn't figure out how the hell it was possible that his son's toy smelled like Regina and where did he get it (he couldn't remember it from the past in Enchanted Forest).

"I guess all toys here smell the same, and she has plenty of toys" he tried to sound convincing.

"Can I play with them, Papa?"

"I don't think you'd like them, they are for very little children and you are a big boy" said Robin with pride.

"Really?" boy seemed excited. "So, will you give me one of the vehicles all of the children ride here?"

'Smart boy' thought Robin with smile.

"You mean bicycle?"

"Yes!" shouted happily boy.

"We'll see about that..." he started to wonder when did his boy become so clever young man.

"Daddy look!"

He immediately turned his head in his son's direction. What he saw wasn't anything he would ever suspected. The stuffed monkey was suspended in the air surrounded by white light which was coming out of Regina's daughter's hands. She had magic, and it seemed it was light magic. He watched her every move with fascination. He'd never seen a little child like this using magic. What he saw just made him more convinced that both the little girl and her mother were extraordinary (after all the girl's power needed to have its source...).

He was so rapt on the baby that he hadn't seen her mother approaching.

"What's going on here?" she asked with shock.

"You didn't know?" he seemed to be as shocked.

"No, how is it even possible?" she couldn't stop looking at her daughter and white light around.

"I hoped you would answer that question..."

"How could I not know..." she acted like she haven't heard what he just said.

"So this is miss Regina?" Roland stopped this awkward moment.

"Yes" Robin felt like he had just woken up. "Regina, let me introduce you my son, Roland."

"Nice to meet you, Roland" she said with a smile which, as Robin noticed hadn't reached her eyes. It was clear that her daughter's power was a mystery even for her. "Thank you for taking care of her" she told Robin.

"It was a pleasure, M'lady. She is an angel, not a child, so it wasn't problem."

She quickly collected all her stuff, took her daughter in her arms and exited the camp saying only brief 'Goodbye'.

Her daughter had magic. But where did she get it? They were only few possibilities. One of them was that she inherited it, but it was quite impossible because the only thing she could inherit was dark magic, the only kind of magic Regina was able to create. The other possibility was that her daughter was a product of true love, but that would mean that Robin was her father, because they were soulmates destined to be together, so she guessed that made them also true loves (although that thought was too overwhelming).

Luckily it was her only concern that day, because Emma finally seemed to get what her magic was about and she passed her test. But could her daughter have the same powers as the Savior? She wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Why are you so powerful, My Little Girl?" she asked her daughter, but the only answer she got were again only two letters 'pa' that escaped her daughter's mouth repeated all over again (if she listened carefully she would hear one particular word, which answered all her questions, but she didn't even think of the fact that her daughter was way too intelligent for her age and could say something). So Regina just gave her daughter one of the stuffed animals that were lying nearby and prepared her to sleep.

After Her Little Girl felt asleep she had problems to do the same thing. She was just lying on her bed thinking about what happened that day and looking at the ceiling. But when she finally fell asleep she had a dream. She dreamed about bows and arrows, about a teenage girl looking just like her, but with blue eyes. And one word in her dream was repeated all over again 'arrow'.

...

So, that's it. Hope you liked it. I decided to skip the scenes from the episode and add new ones (because we all know what had happened then and I didn't wanted just to replicate them). Her Little Girl's name is coming (or maybe it's already there :P), be patient :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not posting for a while. I hope this chapter will compensate for my lack of writing. It's from Her Little Girl's POV so I hope some of your questions might be answered.

Have a nice reading :D

...

She knew she was too little to even be aware of her existence. She knew that, but somehow she was aware of everything that surrounded her. She was limited only by her almost three weeks old body, which wasn't yet able to sit or talk. Her personal success was to made voices sounding like "pa" near her father, which she intended to make word "Papa" from. She knew she hadn't succeeded in it at all because her parents didn't seem to understand it.

Good thing about her age was that Zelena hadn't thought about her while putting forgetting potion in the curse, so she remembered everything, but what was the purpose of it if she couldn't tell anything to anyone simply because of inability of her body.

Being the lovechild of two soulmates sucked. Of course she had magic, probably stronger than anybody's in that realm not only because of being her parents' child bit also because her mother had magic, so in her veins there was light true-loves-child magic and black magic she inherited from her mother. That mixture made her so highly developed for her age. As for then the only way for her to communicate with others was cry, which she found ridiculous but it was better than nothing.

Quite early she heard the doorbell ringing. Her mother went there to open it while she stayed in her carrier in the living room. While Regina stood by the door her wicked aunt appeared just in front of her. Zelena started making ridiculous voices that were supposed to amuse her, but for Regina's daughter they sounded insane. She really hard tried not to use her magic to shut her up. Luckily for Zelena in that moment Regina turned to them with a basket of green apples in her hand.

"I can see you received my gift" started Zelena. "Taking them from there took you long enough for me to meet your lovely little daughter."

"Stay away from her!" Regina almost shouted.

"Don't worry sis, she isn't the child I need" reassured her Zelena.

Regina released breath she didn't know she was holding. She could see a big relieve in her eyes. Her mother really loved her, although she knew her for just a week (actually it was longer but she didn't remember that). She knew her mother knew too, because they immediately rushed towards the first where Merry Men's camp was situated.

"Why did you come here? I guess it's not because you wanted to bring me green bitter apples" asked Regina.

"I came here to make sure you wouldn't be somewhere else, so that I could get something I need" answered Zelena with wicked smile.

In that exact moment little girl in the carrier felt psychical pain just like something she loved was taken from her. And she perfectly knew what it meant, her mother heart was taken from her father. Regina threw a letter knife on the direction of her sister but she disappeared in the green smoke.  
>A moment later they were on their way to the forest, where the Merry Men camp was situated. When they got there her father was holding her older brother really tight. The boy was almost crying.<p>

"What happened?" asked her mother with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry, it's gone" her father was really upset.

"Is anyone hurt?" she could hear that her mother didn't care that he heart is gone, she wasn't evil anymore and she carted more for other people.

Just one look on Roland's direction was enough for them both to understand. Her brother was threatened.

"Luckily, no" her father was relieved "I must apologize you m'lady. You trusted me and I let you down."

"No you didn't. Nothing is worth losing the child" answered her mother. And even from her carrier she could see the love in her eyes. In that moment they looked like her parents she had last seen in Enchanted Forest before this curse. They both turned their heads in her direction.

"But, I think we have a problem... I'm still alive"

'What the hell is she talking about' thought little girl in the carrier. Her mother being alive wasn't definitely a problem. At least not for her and her father.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"If she has my heart and hadn't crushed it yet she needs it for far worse reason" answered Regina.

"Worse than the murder? What is she planning?" her father was really worried.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out" answered the mayor "But again I think I must ask you for a favor again."

The girl in the carrier already knew what was that and started happily cooing.

"What might that be M'lady?" asked Robin with smile feeling what the answer might be.

"Would you mind taking care of my daughter again?" shy question escaped her mouth.

"I wouldn't at all" he answered with big smile on his lips.

In that moment her mother blushed and nervously started adjusting her hair. She had never seen her that awkward and ashamed. She had only known her parents totally and madly in love and seeing them falling in love again was quite new experience.

"I-I have to go now" said quickly Regina, kissed her daughter on the forehead and disappeared in the cloud of red smoke.

She had heard that her mother's magic was once purple, just like her grandmother's, but since she had fallen in love with her father it was red just like her heart which was losing its blackness.  
>"So, hello again Little Miss Regina" said Robin with smile. "With every day you're getting more and more similar to your beautiful mother, which is, I might say, a very good information" he continued with even biggest grin.<p>

Her father was really wonderful human being. Out of all the men in the Enchanted Forest her mother had found nearly ideal. He was smart, handsome, was good with children and lived by the code which made him really honorable man. And even when he didn't remember her being his daughter he still acted like he used to for the two weeks they spent together in the Enchanted Forest.

"I guess you want to play. Roland!" he shouted in the direction of the boy. "Would you like to show this little girl our camp?"

"Can I?" asked his son with excitement in his voice.

"Sure, buddy. But I'm afraid I need to hold her. You are really strong big boy, but she is so small and fragile that it will be safer that way" he really didn't wanted to upset the boy and something inside of him was telling him that that two children should spend as many time together as possible. She could feel it, all of his emotions were just floating on her veins.

"Ok, dad" relief could be heard in his voice, like he was happy not to have any extra luggage. "So, here is our tent" he said pointing at not very big khaki 'building' near the fire "I love here with my dad and my best friend" and saying that he run into their living place and came out with stuffed monkey in his hands. "It smells like you" he added with smile.

Of course it smelled like her. He got that monkey from her mother back in the Enchanted Forest (at least it was what she heard) and after that Regina spent quite many time with them so the monkey became sort of part of her mother and she was literally the part of the mother.

"And here we make the fire" continued the boy.

"We?" asked skeptically Robin.

"Here Daddy makes the fire... " corrected Roland sadly. "And there lives Little John" he was already heading in the direction of other tents pointing at them and explaining who lives where. "Daddy, can she play with me?"

"Of course she can."

"Can she run?"

"I'm afraid no" answering that Robin saw disappointment in boy's eyes.

'She can't but she really wants' she thought. As for then she was focusing on trying to seat but her little body was refusing to cooperate.

"Can she play charades?" Roland didn't give up.

"Sorry but she can't speak yet."

"You said she could play, but it seems she can't, babies are boring... "

She knew she was boring. She wanted to play with her brother, but she couldn't do she just watched him running around the camp with his monkey in his hands and tried to produce sound soundings like giggling. Again she was alone with her father.

"Sorry boy..." whispered Robin, sad that he had disappointed his son.

The girl in the carrier stayed cooing trying to comfort him. And partially she succeeded.

"You know, you couldn't be more adorable" said her father with a big grin.

She felt it was a good moment to try again to communicate to her father.

"Pa" she said pointing at him.

"Oh yes, pa" he replied. But he still didn't understand.

"Papa" she tried again. And this time he seemed more confused. "Papa" she replied feeling that it was leading in good direction.

"I'm not your Papa... I think..." he replied with sadness and rubbed get belly with his finger. She knew that it was her lucky day so she tried. She squeezed her father's finger as hard as she could and concentrated on their time in Enchanted Forest since the moment she was conceived, because it was as far as she remembered.

In her father's head appeared pictures of him and her mother in more regal clothes, of their time together, of the moment Regina told him she was pregnant. And he remembered. Of course not everything, but the parts including his family.

"I'm your Papa!" he exclaimed happily.

The girl was just as happy as he was, finally she was closer to get her parents together. After all it had been strange almost three weeks she had spent only with her mother, because as far as she knew Regina and Robin were inseparable since the moment they found out about the pregnancy.

"But Regina, she doesn't know, she doesn't remember" Robin became sad again. The woman he loved (now finally he didn't have to lie to himself) didn't remember their life together. And if he tried to tell her the true she would treat him like the moron. Because who would believe that three weeks old child said "Papa" to him and after that have him memories with her magic.

The girl knew exactly what he was thinking. She tried many times before doing memory trick with her mother, but Regina's magic in some way blocked hers. She felt helpless. Her father took her in his arms. She really missed this feeling, her father strong and big arms were the place where she felt the safest and knew that she can't be hurt. He kissed the top of her head still thinking what to do with Regina.

The day was coming to the end and it was getting darker and colder. They decided (or rather her father decided) to lit the fire.

"Roland, my lad, would you like to help me?" asked Robin already knowing the answer.

"YES!" shouted the boy.

They collected the wood and formed a stack out of it. Robin was proud that he learned to use matches, which weren't available in the Enchanted Forest. Thanks to that putting fire was much easier. Roland was very tired so he went to their tent. Robin along with the little girl in the carrier stayed by the campfire. She felt she needed to go to sleep, but she couldn't especially when she felt her mother was coming. Moment later her father turned in the direction from which Regina was coming.

"I'm really sorry" he started. "Your heart was lost for Zelena on my watch, I'll try to get it back for you..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because her lips reached for his and she kissed him.

The Little Girl happily cooed. Finally her parents were closer to getting together. Even without her mother remembering past year.

With the look of Regina and Robin making out their daughter felt asleep pleased with that whole situation.

...

Hope you liked it. I must admit writing this POV was quite weird but I felt I must do it to explain some facts. Reviev/favorite give me any sign whether you liked it or not, I'll be grateful for every word from you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here is chapter 8. Sorry for not uploading, but I really didn't have time during Christmas break. I hope you'll like this part. Sorry for all the mistakes (I don't have beta)**

They kissed, what was more she initiated the kiss and he kissed her back. She didn't even care about her heart being in Zelena's possession, because she knew that literally her sister held it, but in any other meaning it was Robin's. She barely knew him but she had the feeling that in the past year in the Enchanted Forest they were more than close. After they kissed she recognized the feeling of his lips on hers, like the little memory spark in her brain, but it was all. She became also more than certain he was her daughter's father, but she couldn't just come to him and say 'Hi, you're the father of my child, so let's start the relationship' because it would frighten every normal man. She knew it was screwed up situation, but there were also few positives. Robin kind of asked her out. 'Kind of' because they just agreed to meet before her meeting with Charmings at Granny's.

That morning Regina acted like stupid teenager standing in front of her closet and trying to chose anything that would expose her sexappeal, but wouldn't scream 'I'm desperate for you to notice my body'. It was really dumb for her to stand there for half an hour and take every piece of clothing in hands only to reject it. And finally she found something ideal. Red dress reaching little under her knees with distinctive cut in front which gave the hint of what was underneath but not showing too much. Happy for her choice she dressed her daughter in red onesie which matched her dress and because of that the little girl looked so adorable in her mother's arms.

'I won't act like some fucking smitten teenager' Regina repeated over and over again like some kind of mantra on her way to Granny's but it didn't help because the moment she saw Robin in the corridor she felt her cheeks became hot and she knew she blushed like the smitten teenager.

"Hello M'lady" he welcomed her with big grin "Did you get a good sleep?"

'No because all night I was thinking about you and me, naked...' she almost said but luckily her instincts didn't let her.

"I guess" she answered instead without her usual confidence in voice. Perfect, she definitely WAS acting like some smitten teenager and wasn't very good in hiding it. During the time she was cursing over her stupidity Robin approached her and quickly captured her lips with his.

"What was it for?" she asked.

"Nothing" he simply answered. "Maybe I just needed you to earn some confidence before the meeting..."

"I'm confident, well at least if we're talking about the meeting..." she said and blushed again. Was she really saying that aloud? She definitely didn't mean to. Her teenager mode was on again.

"How is your little one doing?" he asked feeling that change of subject was good idea.

"Sleepy" she answered looking lovingly at the girl in the carrier. "You must have had really tiring day yesterday" to tell the truth her daughter only woke up for a moment when she was changing her diaper and dressing her up that morning, for the rest of the time she was sleeping like an angel (she even didn't woke up in the night for which Regina was really grateful).

"I might say she was eager to show me what she can do yesterday" Robin answered trying to skip the speaking part (which by the way was quite impressive).

"Was she using magic again?" Regina asked and her look landed on her daughter for the second time. "So it's not weird she sleeps all the time since yesterday."

"So, using the fact that we don't have viewers..." Robin started and captured her lips with his own. She didn't hesitate and returned his kiss. She liked the taste of his mouth salty, little sweaty (after all he lived in the forest, did they have showers over there?) and timber just like his smell. He was such a mensch and she really, really liked that (not to say loved, because she didn't, right?). She tried to reassure herself that it wasn't love, because she knew him for not even a week but still had very strong feelings for him. Not to mention her daughter's father (with every minute she was more sure it was Robin, but what if it wasn't him?).

She broke the kiss and asked "What do you see in me?" It was the only thing that bothered her, because unlike the first curse this one hasn't erased their Enchanted Forest's memories completely. It meant he remember her as the Evil Queen, the one that killed villages only to get to Snow. And still he was drawn towards her.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me, the second chance" he answered and her eyes lit up with few tears dancing in the corners of them. "And you're quite a good kisser" then she chuckled loudly.

"So wait until I actually have my heart back" she teased with her trademark smirk.

"What is that like?" he asked "I mean, can you..."

"...feel?" she ended for him and nodded her head "Yes, I can, just not fully, it's difficult to explain."

"Then don't" he simply said and guided her hand in the direction of his own heart "use mine for the both of us."

When he said that words she started wondering how the hell did she deserve to find the man like him gentle, loving, handsome, ready to take care of her even though she had a child and most of all honorable. As in an attempt to thank him for all of this she leaned towards him and kissed him. And in that exact moment the door behind her opened and someone went inside. They didn't even bother to break apart until mysterious person made a sound. And his voice was something Regina would recognize everywhere, after all she raised Henry for most of his life, so she immediately turned in the direction of the boy trying not to make her awkward position more awkward.

"Henry!" she finally managed to say "Good morning" of course she made it more awkward.

"Good morning and excuse me, Madam Mayor" the boy wasn't comfortable in that situation either. And she was hurt, called 'Madam Mayor' by her own son who didn't remember her. She was just some newly met woman with small child and who makes out with a guy in the corridor at the back of the diner.

"Are you all right?" asked Robin with sincere concern.

"No, I'm not all right" Regna answered with fresh tears in her eyes. "But they're waiting for me, I should go" she continued and turned from him trying to hide her vulnerability.

"Wait" he said and kissed her trying to take all sorrows from her "Good luck."

'And good luck I should have' she thought, then picked up the carrier with her daughter still peacefully asleep in it and went into the room where the Charmings already were waiting for her with the biggest grin on her face they probably had ever seen.

"Regina" Mary Margaret didn't even bother to say 'hello' "if I didn't know you any better I'd say you look smitten" of course she was right, she was even more than smitten, but she couldn't show that, especially to Charmings.

"If I hadn't known you any better I'd say Haagen Dazs i smitten with your stomach" she was glad she had her sassiness and could use it in that exact moment.

Luckily nobody wanted to go deeper in that topic. Later their meeting went about ways to defeat Zelena. After all if she could cast the curse she needed to have weaknesses, needed to have love. And as for then the only way for them to defeat her was to find out whose heart did she sacrifice to make it work. After an hour of planning they were finally done and Snow was on her way to continue talking or rather asking Regina about her being smitten, but luckily for her the little girl in the carrier finally decided to wake up. So Regina relieved took her in her arms and lightly swaying her she whispered "Thank you, my little Princess" in her daughter's ear and softly kissed her on her little forehead.

"But still we need a way to break the curse and bring our memories back" reminded Regina to the rest. "The last time the only thing needed was Emma believing, so I thought this time it is Henry.." she suggested almost shyly. She was trying to blame her behavior on her maternity hormones, but truth be told she really couldn't because all effects of her pregnancy were erased due to the curse. Of course her daughter made her softer and more vulnerable, but still it wasn't in the way it would be if they were still in the Enchanted Forest if the curse wasn't enacted.

"I don't think it's a good idea" said unsurely Emma.

"Whatever you're thinking it's the only way of breaking the curse" Regina almost shouted at the Savior. How could she not want Henry to regain his memories?

"So, how do you suggest we are going to do that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The book!" was all Regina needed to say.

"Do you have it?" it was David's turn to ask question.

"No, the last time I've seen it was in Henry's room before Pan's curse, and now it's gone" the tears were collecting in corners of her eyes ready to stream down her face.

"Can the book just disappear?" asked confused Emma.

"No, but it can just appear!" exclaimed Snow. "Like during the first curse, it appeared when Henry needed it most."

At that words Regina felt a pang in her chest. She knew she wasn't a good mother, but she always truly loved her son with all of her heart. The memory of her little prince being so negative towards her not so long ago then running away from home and coming back with 'his real mother' it still hurt, especially when he didn't remember her.

It was Snow's apartment where the book appeared last so they tried their luck in looking for it there. After few hours of searching Regina had really lost hope. Adding to that the fact her daughter was getting hungry it wasn't easy task for her to deal with crying newborn and seeking the damned storybook. She was really getting tired trying to shush the precious little thing in her arms and looking for the thing over the room, when finally she heard Mary Margaret from upstairs happily shouting "I found it!" and she couldn't help the grin that was forming on her face. Finally something was going in the right direction. Now the only thing needed was to make Henry believe, which Regina hoped would be easy considering his heart of the truest believer.

They all went to Granny's where the boy was supposed to be, but he was nowhere to be seen. Regina was ready to use locator spell, but Emma was quicker and thanks to GPS on their son's phone they could tell he was at the docks. But why? They didn't have time for answers, they needed to make Henry believe, so he needed to see the book, to touch it, whatever was going to help.

When they got there things weren't going the way they were supposed to. The flying monkeys came along with them. Regina being afraid of safety of her daughter left her carrier behind the stock of wood and put invisibility spell over it. Luckily all of them were prepared and had their weapons. They all attacked the creatures at the same time, Regina with fireballs, Emma with her gun and Charming with sword. They were successful enough to get rid of them. When Henry came from the place he was hidden he was quite shocked seeing Charming using sword (Regina was glad he hadn't seen any of her fireballs). But it wasn't time for explanations, not exactly, it was time for bringing back memories and to break the curse which were going to give all explanations needed.

Regina didn't want to be there if anything went wrong, so she went to get her daughter, who she already started to miss. By the time she got back to the rest Henry was watching at Emma with confusion asking her why he was supposed to believe in fairytales. After all the explanations that he needed he finally looked at the book and in a moment his expression changed. He looked at Regina and said a word she thought she won't hear from him ever again "Mum!". In that moment she was more than happy, she walked towards him and hugged him with all her love, but they needed to think about the others too.

"Do it Emma, break the curse" encouraged her Regina. And when the Saviors lips were just inch apart from her son's forehead he disappeared . Well not exactly disappeared because moment later he was in Zelena's arms not far away from the rest.

"Shouldn't we be properly introduced?" asked the Wicked Witch. "I'm your aunt Zelena" she said with a smirk. "So who wants to say 'good bye' first?" she asked as her palms were tightening on the boy's neck.

"Enough of this" Regina was really pissed off. She was getting ready to use her magic to protect her son, but before she managed to cast any spell her sister knocked her out. Luckily the little girl in the carrier was near Snow and Charming so nothing happened to her. The next thing she was aware of was Henry trying to bring her back to consciousness.

"Henry!" she once again happily exclaimed and put him into her embrace. "I will never let you go again. I promise. I love you Henry" all the things that she said at this moment were true. She already suffered enough from the loss of him and couldn't let that happen again. She leaned towards her son and placed the kiss on his forehead. In that moment the light went through all of them and they remembered. Everything.

Emma started asking her parents about the curse, but for Regina other things were important at the moment. Her family. She rushed towards the carrier with her precious little girl inside it. She remembered everything from the missing year. Her an Robin. Robin, who she even being cursed was almost sure was the one se conceived her daughter with. She remembered their aversion at the beginning, which after some time changed into passionate affair and, in the end, love. She must admit that their daughter wasn't planned at all, but when they found out about the pregnancy they were the happiest people in the whole Enchanted Forest (even more than the Charmings when Snow became pregnant too). The treat from the Wicked Witch was less frightening when they knew they had each other and since Regina got to know about the pregnancy her magic became stronger. She remembered the whole nine months of waiting for their child and the last month when Zelena threatened them about taking away the child, but in the last moment changing her mind. Then they didn't know the reason, but now it became clear. Their daughter had magic which seemed to be powerful enough to beat Zelena. If they had known that earlier the Charmings wouldn't have cast the curse, but then would still be in the Enchanted Forest without Henry.

"So, mum, you have a child" the boy stopped her thinking.

"Indeed I have" she said proudly looking at the girl in the carrier. "You have a little sister" she said with a big grin.

"And her father is...?"

"Do you remember the guy from the hallway?"

His brows raised at that question. Of course he remembered, they were making out with him as an audience.

"His name is Robin" she continued "Hood" and the boy's eyed widened.

"Robin Hood?"

In that exact moment the doors opened and Robin went in.

"At your service" he nodded and leaned towards Regina kissing her lips softly. If Henry wasn't around she was sure she would deepen the kiss, but he was there and she couldn't let him feel disguised by his own mother.

"At least can you tell me what is her name?" the boy asked.

"Actually, we haven't thought about that yet" said Regina blushing. "With the whole Wicked Witch thing and all..."

"Love, let me correct you, we _did_ think about it, but when that little human being was born all the names we thought would be perfect somehow didn't fit her" explained Robin.

Henry seemed to understand. "Can I help you choose?" he asked.

"Of course you can" answered Regina with smile as they were heading towards her mansion.

**And what do you think? I promise that the name will come in the next chapter (I have the name which I think would be perfect, but I hope you'll like it too). I'll try to write the next part faster, love you all :* please let me know if you like it or not**


End file.
